Vytal Festival (My Version in Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN)
This is Czar Joseph's Version of Vytal Festival in RWBY. This is a Fanon version in Fanfiction in Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN. Started on Chapter 46. Information Team SSGN (Signal) and RWBY (Ruby) were compete the tournament facing many contestants along with JNPR (Juniper), HNRS (Harness), and KAIT (Cait). Along with Penny, Team SSSN (Sun), CFVY (Coffee), and also Team BAND (Band). Now, this tournament will be intense for having many contestants all around the world of Remnant. Next was having Team DYZR (Daystar), XEVZ (Xevoz), SABR (Saber/Sabre), KALM (Calm), and many more. Tournament Matches Logos * (1). Vale - Beacon * (2). Atlas * (3). Mistral - Haven * (4). Vacao - Shade * (5). Pronterra * (6). Sunnyville Round 1 (Team) Rest of Teams were Off-Screened Round 2 (Doubles) Round 3 (Single) List of combatants: ☀Yang, Gaara, Pyrrha, Sun, Hinata, Shiruba/Shiru, Temari, Roshi, Xing, Hotaru, Mari, Athrun, Mu, Samui, Jing, Mercury, and Penny. Total: 17 Noted: During the Vale and Beacon was under attack by Grimm, followed by the ROOT foundation, the White Fang, and Cinder's fraction to made alliance. List of Team Combatants First Round Biomes: Half Arena Part 1 (Chapter 46-47) * Team RWBY (Ruby) and Team ABRN (Aburn) – Ice and Lava * Cinder's Team and Unidentified Team * Team SSGN (Signal) and Team QWAL (Quial) – Small meadow with a brook and village section * Team JNPR (Juniper) and Team BRNZ (Bronze) – Forest and Mountain with thunderstorm * Team SSSN (Sun) and Team NDGO (Indigo) – Desert and Ocean * Team HRNS (Harness) and Team GSTS (Justice) – Desert: target range and abandoned city Part 2 (Chapter 48) * Team SABR (Saber/Sabre) and Team SCAL (scale) – Forest and Ocean * Team KAIT (Cait/Kate) and Team KRAD (Krad) – Desert and Ruined City * Team FRHY (Fray) and Team GASH of Mistral – Ice and Lava Part 3 (Chapter 49) * Team XEVZ (Xevoz) and Team SPDE (Spade) of Atlas – Tall building City with rain and Snow Forest * Team HRMY (Harmony) and Team JEEP – Forest and Savanna * Team KALM (Calm) and Team TMPR (Temper) – Urban and Forest Part 4 (Chapter 50 * Team BAND and Team CRDL (Cardinal) – Forest for team and Orchard of cherries added a few several of apple trees * Team PLTM (Platinum) and Team ???? - ???? and ???? * Team SAKO and Team KAHT (Craft) – Mountain and Desert * Team DYZR (Daystar) and Team GMBT (Gambit) – Urban and Anti-Gravity Doubles Round Biomes: Quarter (1/4) Part 1 (Chapter 52) * Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black Vs. Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi – Urban, Geyser, Savanna and Forest * Penny Polendina and Yugito Ni Vs. Yazoo and Loz – Ocean, Geyser, Mountain and Anti-Gravity * Shikamaru Nara and Gaara Vs. Jhazz Ringo and Sabal Roberto – a desert (meaning Gaara got his own home-field advantage as Nebula had said), a ocean, forest (which Shikamaru got his best advantage due being a Hidden Leaf Ninja) with tall grass, and a ruined buildings (Urban). * Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long Vs. Flynt Coal and Neon Katt – Lava, Desert, Geyser and Urban * Hinata and Neji of HRNS Vs. Two unnamed combatants of GINN - ???? * Jaune and Pyrrha of JNPR Vs. Two unnamed combatants of ASTY (Astray) - ???? * Sun and Neptune of SSSN Vs. Two unnamed combatants of ???? - ???? and Ocean * Samui and Atsui of SAKO Vs. Two unnamed combatants of GOUF - ???? * Temari and Kankuro of KAIT Vs. Two unnamed combatants of ZAKU – Desert and ???? * Roshi and Han of FRHY Vs. Two unnamed combatants of Unidentified team – Cloudy Mountain, Ocean, Lava, Forest * Hotaru and Yoruichi of HRMY Vs. Two unnamed combatants of Unidentified team – unknown * Athrun Dengel and Breck “Betty” Williams Vs. Two unnamed combatants of Unidentified Team – unknown * Mu “Alexei” Dengel and Padraigan Victoria Vs. Two identified combatants of Unidentified team – Unknown * Xing and Zenmar Zalden Vs. Shagia Furosuto and Olba Furosuto – Geyser, A Ice, a grassland, and lastly a cloudy mountain Part 2 (Chapter 53) * Shiruba “Shiru” Kage and Bonnie Fullbuster Vs. Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman – a urban ruined city, a ocean and beach, savanna tall grass, and a forest * Karou Kage and Mari Fuujin Vs. Tidus and Wakka – Ocean and Beach, Cloudy Mountains, A Swamp, Forest * Jing D. Hayabusa and Zeke “Z” VortexLobo Vs. Blaidd and Bigby "Gwent" Wolv – a Geyser, a Forest, A Anti-Gravity Cyber, and the Ruined buildings Single round (One-on-One) Match Biomes: None * Trivia * Having the RWBY version for the Vytal Festival Tournament. As much as having Fanon version. * All the names were based on any kinds of franchises: Gundam, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, and etc.